Konfrontasi dan Pengakuan
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: MuraAka/AU/Akashi butuh kepastian sedangkan Murasakibara kurang tanggap. Ketika Himuro muncul sebagai orang ketiga.


**Konfrontasi dan Pengakuan**

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

Beta-ed by (and special thanks to) Sasha

_Kuroko no Basket_ © _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

Murasakibara x Akashi. Slash. OOC. Typo(s). AU.

**Murasakibara x Akashi**

_Kiseki _adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di segala macam bidang—dari peralatan rumah tangga, hingga produksi mesin-mesin canggih yang digunakan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan lain. Di kantor pusat, dimana segala pengaturan manajemen berlangsung, seperti hal-nya perusahaan-perusahaan lain, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat ditempatkan di sana. Tentu saja yang diembani tugas sebagai kepala bagian bukanlah sembarang orang, melainkan seseorang yang istimewa dan luar biasa.

Kursi kepemimpinan di kantor tersebut dipegang oleh seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Semua orang yang bergerak dalam dunia industri yang sama pasti pernah mendengar nama serta kehebatannya. Cara Akashi Seijuurou menjalankan bisnisnya lah yang telah membawa perusahaan _Kiseki _menjadi sehebat sekarang, nyaris bisa dikatakan bahwa _Kiseki _seutuhnya berada di bawah kekuasaannya.

Hanya saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui perihal kehidupan pribadi yang bersangkutan.

**Murasakibara x Akashi**

Menjelang jam makan siang, tidak seperti kantor-kantor pada umumnya, para pegawai di kantor pusat _Kiseki_ keluar satu per satu dengan sopan dan tanpa keributan berarti. Alasannya mudah, tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk mengusik ketenangan yang sangat dihargai oleh atasan mereka. Lagi pula, tidak seorang pun merasa memiliki energi dan waktu berlebih untuk untuk disia-siakan dengan bercakap-cakap antar teman sejawat mereka.

"Aka-_chiiiinnnn_!"

Pengecualian untuk satu orang.

Sesosok tinggi—sekitar dua meter,—menerjang masuk ke ruangan khusus sang bos tanpa mengucapkan salam apalagi meminta izin. Kalau saja orang-orang tidak melihat sekelebat rambut ungu orang tersebut yang terkuncir ke belakang dengan berantakan, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa malam ini akan ada semacam penyembunyian mayat dan esoknya seorang lelaki akan menghilang dari peredarannya sebagai manusia di dunia ini.

Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Akashi Seijuurou, kecuali seorang bawahannya yang adalah teman masa kecil sang bos, Murasakibara Atsushi. Satu yang tak pernah gagal membuat orang-orang mengangkat sebelah alis mereka heran adalah bagaimana dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang itu bisa menjadi sahabat.

"Atsushi," respon Akashi ketika Murasakibara tiba-tiba masuk dan memeluknya erat, padahal dia sedang mengerjakan laporan penting.

Kalau yang melakukan ini bukan Atsushi—batin Akashi,—mungkin dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke alam baka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi, menepuk-nepuk pundak Murasakibara, yang nyaris dua kali lebih lebar dari pundaknya sendiri itu dengan ringan, memerintahkan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Murasakibara menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya, untuk kemudian mengangkat Akashi berdiri dari kursi dan menariknya menuju sofa di seberang ruangan. Setelah memastikan Akashi telah duduk di sofa tersebut, Murasakibara keluar dari ruangan selama beberapa saat, dan kembali dengan dua buah kotak yang sepertinya adalah makan siang mereka.

"Saatnya makan siang, Aka-_chin_!" Murasakibara memperlihatkan kedua kotak di tangannya tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar yang khas, mengingat matanya yang selalu tampak sayu. "Aku membuatnya bersama Muro-_chin_, lho!" Lanjutnya bangga.

Akashi, yang tadinya hendak tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan menikmati makan siang buatan 'Atsushi-_nya__'__,_ mendadak kesal. Ekspresinya menjadi datar dan ucapan terima kasih terganti dengan kata "Oh," singkat. Kalau ditanya, alasannya sudah pasti adalah Himuro Tatsuya, teman satu apartemen Murasakibara.

Sejak awal Akashi tidak pernah setuju kalau Murasakibara pindah dari apartemennya. Padahal untuk Akashi, sudah bagus kalau dia dan Murasakibara bisa tinggal berdua, tapi teman masa kecilnya itu mulai mengungkit-ungkit kata sungkan dan hengkang dari apartemen Akashi tanpa persetujuan dari si empunya. Sempat Akashi mengabaikan Murasakibara selama seminggu karenanya, namun lama-lama dia tidak tega juga melihat Murasakibara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan layaknya anak anjing terbuang.

"Bagaimana makanannya, Aka-_chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara penuh harap.

Akashi mengangguk. "Uhm... Lumayan," jawabnya datar. "Tapi untuk telurnya, kurasa lebih enak kalau dibiarkan sedikit lebih matang lagi," komentarnya, menyelesaikan satu suapan terakhir.

Wajah Murasakibara tampak berseri-seri mendengar komentar si rambut merah. Untuk Akashi yang berstandar tinggi, kata _lumayan _itu sudah bagus sekali.

"Oh, iya, Aka-_chin_," panggil Murasakibara, teringat sesuatu.

Akashi yang tengah berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya berhenti dan menoleh.

"Untuk rencana kita akhir minggu ini, aku ingin membatalkannya," ujar Murasakibara, tidak menuai reaksi dari Akashi. "Karena aku ada keperluan dengan Muro-_chin_."

Mendengar kalimat kedua, Akashi secara tidak sengaja mematahkan pena yang digenggamnya. Akashi tidak akan menutupinya dari siapa pun bahwa dia memang menyukai Murasakibara. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain semenjak masih mengenakan seragam TK, sudah tinggal berdua selama bertahun-tahun semenjak kematian kedua orang tua Akashi, saling bantu-membantu dan melindungi, kenapa sekarang dia harus merelakan si lelaki tinggi berambut ungu manja itu pada orang lain? Dan sekarang, pemuda asing yang hanya dikenal namanya oleh Akashi sudah berani mencoba mengambil miliknya?

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

**Murasakibara x Akashi**

Hari minggu itu juga Akashi mengendarai mobilnya yang berkaca hitam dan membuntuti Murasakibara dan Himuro.

Yang bersangkutan keluar dari apartemen pada pukul sepuluh pagi dengan berjalan kaki, membuat Akashi terpaksa memarkir mobilnya dan mengambil opsi berjalan.

Tentu saja Akashi tidak mengenakan _suit _hitam dengan _sunglasses_. Tidak! Dia hanya mengenakan bajunya yang biasa, kemeja merah dengan dasi _strips _hitam-ungu, celana kain berwarna hitam yang rapi, dan terakhir sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat. Rambut merahnya dibiarkan terekspos begitu saja. Lagi pula Akashi sangat yakin dapat membuntuti temannya itu tanpa diketahui.

Pemberhentian pertama Murasakibara dan Himuro adalah sebuah _café_ di ujung jalan yang sekelilingnya dipenuhi bunga, sepertinya mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan _apa pun _itu rencana mereka. Ketika Akashi yakin Murasakibara atau Himuro tidak melihat, dia menyelinap ke kursi yang berseberangan dengan meja objek yang diikutinya. Dari situ, Akashi kini bisa memperhatikan sosok Himuro Tatsuya dengan seksama.

Dibandingkan Akashi, Himuro jauh lebih tinggi. Berambut hitam kelam dan berekspresi kalem, mungkin lebih kalem dari pada ekspresi Akashi yang biasanya. Kalau ditanya seperti apa ekspresi Akashi saat ini, tentu saja murka,—walau kemurkaannya diungkapkan dengan ekspresi super datar. Kembali pada Himuro, wajahnya tampan tipikal. Beberapa kali Akashi dengar dari cerita Atsushi bahwa Himuro sempat bekerja di Amerika, jadi pastilah dia tidak dapat dibilang _bodoh_.

Akashi mendengus. Kalau Himuro tidak bodoh, seharusnya lelaki itu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milik Akashi. Meski pun itu hanyalah kepemilikan secara sepihak.

Mendekati pukul sebelas, Murasakibara dan Himuro mulai beranjak meninggalkan _café_. Setelah meletakkan uang pembayaran dan _tip_, Akashi juga beranjak untuk kembali mengikuti mereka. Ketika melihat kemana arah tujuan Murasakibara dan Himuro berikutnya, Akashi berpikir bahwa ini adalah _kencan_. Bagaimana bisa Atsushi _berkencan _dengan orang lain _selain dirinya!_

Memasuki _mall _besar, Akashi yakin bahwa tempat yang akan dituju adalah toko kue, karena kebiasaan Atsushi saat pergi ke tempat seperti ini bersama Akashi tentu saja ke toko kue dahulu, baru yang lain. Makanya, betapa kagetnya Akashi ketika melihat Murasakibara dan Himuro melangkah ke toko pakaian, terutama pakaian khusus pernikahan. Tunggu! Apakah ini berarti Atsushi—Atsushi milik Akashi,—akan menikah dengan orang lain selain dirinya?!

Sebagai pelampiasan stress, Akashi membeli sebilah gunting di toko peralatan kantor terdekat dan bermain-main dengan benda berbahaya tersebut. Rasanya bunyi _kris _gunting itu bisa menggaung mengerikan ke seluruh penjuru _mall _itu. Hanya rasanya.

Saat Murasakibara dan Himuro keluar dari toko pakaian, Akashi sempat terpaku melihat bagaimana Atsushi tersenyum ke arah Himuro. Senyuman lembut yang selama ini selalu dipersembahkan bagi Akashi, dan memang seharusnya hanya untuk Akashi seorang.

Akashi menggerakkan jemarinya yang bertaut dengan gagang gunting. Bunyi _kris _pelan itu seolah adalah sebuah _final_ dari tali kesabaran yang bisa dipertahankan Akashi. Satu kali lagi ia dikecewakan, maka sang bos muda akan segera menyeret Murasakibara kembali ke apartemennya, dan mengurungnya di sana—sehingga yang akan dilihat Murasakibara hanyalah Akashi, Akashi, Akashi, dan Akashi.

Setelah berputar-putar dan melihat etalase-etalase toko di _mall_—sebut saja; _window shopping__,_—akhirnya Murasakibara dan Himuro kembali masuk ke sebuah toko, yang merupakan toko perhiasan. Akashi memperhatikan dari toko kamera di seberang toko perhiasan tersebut, menatap bagaimana dua orang yang dibuntutinya itu membicarakan dan membandingkan antara perhiasan satu (entah apa itu) dengan yang lain. Murasakibara dan Himuro mengangguk satu sama lain dan pegawai toko segera mengambilkan sebuah kotak mungil yang diprediksi Akashi sebagai tempat cincin.

Akashi tidak bisa mendengar percakapan antara Murasakibara dan Himuro, tapi dia bisa membaca gerak bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Muro-_chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara.

Himuro mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum, "Bagus. Benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan."

_Kris!_

Tampak Murasakibara tersenyum berbunga-bunga, campuran malu-malu dan bahagia. Tidak membuat Akashi kaget karena dasarnya Murasakibara memang sosok yang sederhana dan gampang merasa bahagia akan hal-hal kecil, dimana sering menaikkan harapan Akashi.

Akashi jadi ingin menghadapkan senyum itu kepadanya, hanya kepadanya.

Dan benar-benar dia lakukan. Entah sejak kapan Akashi telah beranjak dari toko kamera di seberang dan berjalan memasuki toko perhiasan. Dengan sekali sentak Akashi menghadapkan wajah Murasakibara untuk menatapnya.

"Atsushi."

Ekspresi Murasakibara berubah kaget. "Aka... _chin_?" sebutnya, seolah tidak yakin.

"Aka-_chin_!" ulangnya beberapa detik kemudian dengan ekspresi senang, bahkan memeluk sang pemilik nama. Akashi bingung, sempat melupakan kemarahannya untuk sesaat. Hanya sesaat. Kemarahan itu kembali ketika Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya karena teguran Himuro.

"Aka-_chin_, kenalkan ini Muro-_chin_," ujar Murasakibara memperkenalkan Akashi pada Himuro dengan wajah agak kecewa, "Muro-_chin_, _ini _Aka-_chin_," lanjutnya, entah kenapa ada penekanan pada kata ganti _ini_.

Mata Akashi menyipit curiga. "Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou," kata Akashi pada Himuro.

Himuro tersenyum menanggapi perkenalan diri tersebut. "Ya, aku sudah sering dengar tentangmu dari Atsushi," katanya. "Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, salam kenal, Akashi-_san_."

Tidak ada jabat tangan dan kekesalan Akashi bertambah.

Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya pada Murasakibara. "Atsushi, kebetulan sekali. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya, mencoba mengorek informasi dengan cara sepolos mungkin.

Murasakibara hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun dicegah oleh Himuro.

"Kami sedang mencari hadiah," jawab Himuro menggantikan Murasakibara. "Akashi-_san_ sendiri sedang apa di sini?" ia bertanya dengan nada seolah sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Akashi menyilangkan lengannya dan menatap tajam Himuro tepat di mata. "Aku juga sedang mencari hadiah," ujarnya defensif, menantang Himuro untuk mendesaknya lebih jauh.

Seolah tidak dapat membaca situasi tegang yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya, Murasakibara menatap ke luar toko dengan acuh, dimana Akashi menduga bahwa Murasakibara tengah menatap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makanan. Akashi sendiri dapat melihat gerakan bola mata Himuro yang sesekali melirik Murasakibara kesal, entah apa maksudnya.

"Aka-_chin_! Aka-_chin_! Setelah ini kita makan di tempat itu yuk," ujar Murasakibara, mempertegas dugaan Akashi.

Diam-diam Akashi tersenyum menang.

"Atsushi!" Himuro menegur, "Kau lupa tujuan kita kemari?"

Setelah Himuro mengatakan hal tersebut, Murasakibara langsung memasang ekspresi kalut. Sepertinya kebingungan akan sesuatu, akibatnya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akashi juga tidak berniat untuk tiba-tiba berbicara. Himuro apa lagi, dia sedang menunggu keputusan Murasakibara.

Hening.

Akhirnya keheningan itu pun dipecahkan oleh si pegawai toko, "Permisi, tuan Murasakibara," ujar pria tidak dikenal tersebut. "Ini cincin yang anda minta," lanjutnya, menunjukkan sebuah tas kertas mungil dengan logo toko perhiasan tersebut di permukaannya.

Wajah Murasakibara kembali sumringah. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pegawai toko dan seolah melupakan kalau dia awalnya berangkat dengan Himuro, Murasakibara berbalik menatap Akashi, menggandeng tangan lelaki berambut merah tersebut, dan berkata dengan riang.

"Ayo pergi, Aka-_chin_!"

Himuro menepuk dahinya. "Duh!" ucapnya. "Atsushi!" entah teguran keberapa hari ini, hanya kali ini nada suaranya berindikasi bahwa Himuro menyerah.

"Ah, Muro-_chin_," berkata seolah Himuro yang sesungguhnya tiba-tiba muncul dan bukannya Akashi.

Himuro menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu," ujarnya sambil menepuk lengan Murasakibara pelan. "Semoga beruntung," bisiknya ditambah kedipan sebelah mata.

Saat berjalan melewati Akashi, Himuro melemparkan sebuah senyuman kepadanya, seolah tahu bahwa Akashi sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Murasakibara setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Himuro barusan.

Ya, bagaimana pun Akashi tidak bodoh.

Tapi bukan berarti Akashi tidak bisa berpura-pura bodoh.

**Murasakibara x Akashi**

Dengan bahagia, Murasakibara menyantap makan siang pesanannya yang tergolong luar biasa banyak. Akashi sendiri dengan tenang dan elegan menyantap suap demi suap sepiring _steak _yang dipesannya. Senandung Murasakibara seolah menjadi satu-satunya suara di antara bisingnya rumah makan yang mengisi celah di antara Murasakibara dan Akashi.

"Aka-_chin_! Aka-_chin_!" panggil Murasakibara riang, membuat Akashi harus menaikkan tatapannya dari makanannya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu," lanjut Murasakibara, meletakkan perhiasan yang tadi di belinya di atas meja.

Akashi menatap tas kertas kecil di atas meja tersebut dengan datar sebelum mengambilnya. Dengan perlahan Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalamnya, sebuah kotak cincin. Ketika Akashi membuka kotak tersebut, isinya adalah sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan _ruby _merah menyala.

"Kau suka, Aka-_chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku memilihnya sambil membayangkan Aka-_chin _lho," ucapnya, dengan nada menyanyi dan senyuman lebar yang membuat matanya menyipit. Kalimatnya tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Atsushi," ujar Akashi, terdapat setitik nada kecewa dalam suaranya, jelas sekali mengharapkan _sesuatu_. Mengeluarkan perhiasan tersebut dari kotaknya, Akashi bertanya, "Hadiah ini dipakai di jari mana?"

"Aka-_chin _bilang apa sih?"

Akashi mendongak bingung mendengar perkataan Murasakibara barusan.

"Cincin itu bukan hadiahnya," kata Murasakibara, membuat Akashi menyipitkan matanya. "Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku akan memberikan diriku untuk Aka-_chin_. Cincin itu hanya penghubungnya. Maukah Aka-_chin _menikah denganku?"

Kalau saja Akashi bukanlah orang yang tenang dan berpikir cepat, mungkin dia akan menjatuhkan cincin di tangannya karena kaget. Dia sudah menganalisa dan memilah berbagai kemungkinan, bahkan kemungkinan mengenai Murasakibara akan melamarnya, tapi tidak menyangka kalau Murasakibara bisa melamarnya dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Akashi menurunkan tatapannya ke arah cincin yang berada di tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian Akashi mengulurkan cincin tersebut kepada Murasakibara.

"Pasangkan!" perintah Akashi.

Murasakibara meraih cincin yang berada di telapak tangan Akashi tersebut, membuat tangan mereka saling bergenggaman untuk beberapa saat. Senyum tipis namun jelas kentara terpasang di bibir masing-masing dari mereka ketika Murasakibara memasangkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kiri Akashi.

Setelah cincin itu terpasang sempurna di jari manisnya, Akashi menarik tangannya dan memandanginya. "Apakah ini artinya kita akan tinggal serumah lagi? Ah, sebagai catatan, aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak," ujarnya, masih memperhatikan batu permata merah di cincin yang senada dengan matanya.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk, mulutnya sudah sibuk mengunyah lagi.

Akashi tersenyum menang. Setidaknya malam ini tidak ada yang ditenggelamkan atau pun disekap. Ya, _happy ending_! Dimana nama Akashi akan segera menjadi Murasakibara Seijuurou dan Murasakibara Atsushi adalah miliknya secara mutlak.

**THE END**

25 May 2013

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
